Conventionally, there has been known a fiber-optic scanner for scanning emitted light by vibrating the emission end of an optical fiber (see, for example, PTL 1).
This fiber-optic scanner is equipped with a column-shaped piezoelectric device (PZT tube) the emission end of which is made to penetrate through the optical fiber to protrude from one end of the optical fiber, and an electrode disposed on a surface of the piezoelectric device. The base of the optical fiber protruding from the piezoelectric device is fixed to an edge of the piezoelectric device with an adhesive agent. In this fiber-optic scanner, the flexural vibration of the piezoelectric device is transferred to the optical fiber through the adhesive agent.